SPARKLING BALL BOUQUET
by bowkickjump
Summary: Sungmin terbangun detik setelah melihat Taeyeon menyodorkan dua bola matanya yang ia congkel sendiri ditelapak tangannya yang basah akan darah. Taeyeon telah melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia lihat./YAOI./KYUMIN —Bagian 1.


**SPARKLING BALL BOUQUET**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

Sungmin bersumpah bahwa dirinya memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ia ogah-ogahan memenuhi undangan Taeyeon malam ini. Demi Tuhan, ia mengantuk. Ini semua salah jadwal ekstrakurikulernya yang mundur hingga selesai pukul lima sore pada hari jumat. Jadi dirinya sempat mengganti jam tidur siangnya sesaat setelah berhasil menginjakkan kaki di flat kecilnya. Dan terbangun pukul tujuh enam belas. Itupun karena ia mimpi buruk. Alarmnya tidak sempat berbunyi pada jam yang sudah ia atur sebelumnya.

Omong-omong soal mimpi buruk, itu cukup mengerikan. Sungmin menyadari bahwa dirinya cukup berdosa pada Taeyeon jadi mimpinya berlatar belakang dalam sebuah kamar yang ia kenal betul. Salah satu kamar dalam rumah Taeyeon yang besar. Milik orangtuanya. Kamar dengan tempat tidur berkelambu, mirip seperti kamar pengantin ia rasa. Sungmin mendengar adanya letusan pistol dibalik tempat tidur tadi kemudian yang paling menyita perhatiannya, mendapati Taeyeon memunggunginya disalah satu sudut kamar, menghadap dinding. Dirinya sudah beberapa kali memanggil, _'Taetae! Taetae!'_ dengan berbisik dan sebelum dirinya merasa lega karena berhasil membuat Taeyeon berbalik menghadapnya, Sungmin terkejut setengah mati. Bagian mata Taeyeon berdarah. Seperti bolong. Lalu Sungmin terbangun detik setelah melihat Taeyeon menyodorkan dua bola matanya yang ia congkel sendiri ditelapak tangannya yang basah akan darah. Taeyeon telah melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia lihat.

Dirinya ditawari Donghae untuk masuk gerbang rumah —mansion Taeyeon bersama sebelumnya. Tapi Donghae berdusta dan hanya bersiul ketika mendapati ekspresi masam Sungmin yang mengejarnya hingga keduanya sama-sama sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang disulap menjadi seperti ballroom. Well. Satu tangan Sungmin dengan lincahnya mengambil satu gelas ramping berisi wine merah yang dibawa salah satu —dari banyak pelayan berseragam hitam-putih. Ia sempat membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu hitamnya ketika mendengar Donghae yang menggerutu, _seharusnya ada tangan gadis yang menggantung dilengan kita!_

Sungmin memutar bola matanya mengabaikan.

Kemudian semua fokus orang-orang di ruangan tersebut tersedot pada satu titik. Sepasang pria dan wanita sedang menuruni tangga. Sang pemilik rumah. (Sungmin bertaruh bahwa dirinya sangat mengenali musik yang menjadi pengiring bagian ini, Haydn Symphony No. 34 in D minor, Menuetto digerakan ketiga membawa imajinasi Sungmin ke sebuah pesta dansa yang anggun dan aristrokat. Itu keren omong-omong). Memang begitu. Setahu Sungmin setelah mendapat undangan, disitu tertulis bahwa pesta malam ini dalam rangka ulang tahun pernikahan orangtua Taeyeon yang ke dua puluh. Ayah Taeyeon, sekaligus guru matematika mereka yang rutin mengajar di kelas 3-7 pada hari senin jam kelima sehabis jam istirahat pertama. Cho Kyuhun. Cho _fucking_ Kyuhyun. Diusianya yang hampir empat puluh pria itu tetap luar biasa seksi. Sungmin juga naksir. Fakta bahwa guru adalah pekerjaan sampingan orang tersebut (pekerjaan iseng sebenarnya), fakta lain berkata bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah kaya-raya dengan harta berlimpah. Uang warisan.

Tiga tepukan tangan meminta perhatian supaya teralihkan dari sang bintang utama, Taeyeon mengambil alih. "Hadirin yang terhormat." Ia mengawali. (Seperti awalan kalimat yang biasa Malerick, dari novel The Vanished Man katakan ketika hendak menunjukan aksi sulap mematikannya kepada 'para hadirin-nya'. Sungmin tahu hal itu). Kemudian Taeyeon melanjutkan, apapun itu mengenai peraturan dari sang tuan rumah, tetapi tuan rumah disini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, sebagai satu-satunya. "Kami menyediakan satu topeng untuk masing-masing. Ayahku, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Opera. Beliau sedikit gila untuk satu itu." Diselingi tawa Taeyeon yang renyah. Hadirin yang dihormati balas tertawa rendah, itu terdengar. Sedikit humor memberitahu orang-orang akan satu kebiasaan orang ini. Taeyeon hendak mengatakannya. "Tuan Cho sampai menonton langsung di Opera de Paris Garnier. Beliau menghabiskan satu minggu di London bersama ibu."

Lalu senyum dilemparkan Taeyeon kepada ibunya yang mengapit mesra lengan Kyuhyun, sang ayah. Berdiri di anak tangga terbawah dan terlihat mengeluarkan satu topeng berwarna merah, berpadu padan dengan warna kuning perak yang kemudian dipakainya selaras dengan setelan jas hitam sutera mewahnya. Cho Kyuhyun yang melakukan pertamakali, diikuti sang istri, kemudian Taeyeon, kemudian semua orang diruangan tadi. Sorot lampu mulai meredup. Overture dari Phantom Of The Opera dilantunkan. Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat satu kali dan berkata, "Ini dimulai."

Tidak ada sambutan. Itu freak katanya. Dan Sungmin sangat setuju untuk yang satu itu. Semua jenius bisa menangkap arti pesta ini, itu jelas tercetak dalam bold arial bertinta merah dalam undangan berpita keemasan. Sungmin bertanya, apa kalian memahaminya?

 **.**

 **END** — **Bagian 1  
**


End file.
